


Corellian Bloodstripes

by skyfullofsong (aionimica)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Cunnilingus, F/M, Menstruation, Mild Angst, Oral Sex, Period Sex, bloodly like the battle of crait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionimica/pseuds/skyfullofsong
Summary: Rey's seen Ben Solo bloodied before, but not like this





	Corellian Bloodstripes

**Author's Note:**

> as per usual, this was inspired by some chat in the discord and it spiraled into this. Many thanks to meritmut for the “Battle of Crait” line, that’s all her <3

 

* * *

 

 

Rey’s seen Ben Solo bloodied before.

The first time was on a broken planet, shattered by machinery and the power of a sun it never should have contained. She gave him those wounds, battered and bloodied his face on the snow and he looked at her like some would stare at a god.

The second time was many months later, when the war wasn’t quite over and they managed to fight side by side again. Their blades flashed in time as they fought their way across and it was only when the tide turned did Rey have the chance to look at him. That pointed determination was in his eyes, hardened with the resolution to see this mission through. But even with the lightsabers, the fight wasn’t clean. 

He stood over the corpses, blood smeared across his chin and his shoulders stiff and shaking until she came to him and took his hand and led him away. 

She’s seen Ben bloody before.

This was different. This wasn’t battle. Or perhaps it was, but of a different kind. Two contestants walked in and two winners walked out, their wills coming together for the pleasure of the other. Rey wasn’t exactly sure what word to put to what she had with Ben Solo. Surely it was love, but surely it was  _ more _ than that. It was more than trust, more than intimacy. It was a knowing that formed in battle and tempered in peace and boiled down to the truth that Rey couldn’t deny: that Ben was there and where she’d go, he’d follow. They were a matched pair and they fall together. But this wasn’t a place they’d gone before.

“I’m…” she starts to say as he kneels between her legs. 

“What?”

She reaches up to him and pulls his face back down to her. This is where she wants him, here, where he’s warm against her chest and his lips against hers and his body heat is better than any blanket they could find. 

“I’m bleeding,” she says when he pulls back and she looks in his eyes. “It’s like the battle of Crait down there.”

Ben’s massive frame shakes as his head falls and the smirk on his lips barely holds back soft laughter. It was a strange thing, to see him laugh. To see the lighter parts of life reach those parts of him that sheltered in darkness for so long. His hair falls over his eyes and he stares at her from beneath it all, easy delight in those soft brown eyes.

“That wasn’t what i was going to expect you to say. And that’s not a problem. Not to me.”

“Are you sure?” Rey props herself up to meet his lips, peppering his face with kisses. He tastes sweet somehow; or maybe he smelled sweet and tasted like him, but it didn’t matter, because he was here and she was kissing him. 

He grabs her jaw and holds her gently as he gives a lingering kiss that pulls from a place deep inside. His tongue runs along her teeth as his own nibbles on her lips before going deeper and deeper and Rey feels her arms weaken and willingly fall as he follows. 

“Yes,” he says and runs his hands through her hair. Rey closes her eyes and falls into his touch. There is an intimacy in that word that stirs her blood, sends a thrill down her spine and fear in her gut. 

Blood is not new between them, but her blood? To see him marked in that way, to anoint himself with her? A part of her thrills and the other part wavers in hesitancy. But he’s Ben. And Rey trusts him. 

Rey closes her eyes momentarily before eyeing him. “Just stop if it gets too much.”

“It won’t, but I will.” He moves back to between her legs and kneels. His hands run down between her breasts, her breath catching as a stray thumb grazes her nipple before continuing their journey further. He doesn’t stop until just above the crest of her thighs and he follows the curve of her in between her legs to where she’s already wet -- she’s been wet forever, since he gathered her in his arms and whispered things in her ear that brought them back here to her cabin. “I promise.”

A finger slides between her folds and Rey curls in on herself as he rubs softly against her clit. A second finger presses lower, sliding into her and filling her just so, but not quite full enough and she whimpers softly.

He pulls a gasp from her throat when he withdraws his fingers and Rey glares at him, breathless. Ben smirks as she positions herself closer to his thighs, trying to regain that pressure in her core that he denied her. Instead, she watches as he takes his fingers to his lips and tastes them, his lips turning a shade of red obscene.

A heated flush runs through her as Ben smiles and then lays down in between her legs. His hands tighten under her ass, fingers dig in and hold her close and Rey’s world stills as he raises her to his lips.

The first swipe his tongue is cold against her warm skin. Its sloppy, a general sensation that only becomes more focused as Ben falls into his pattern. A soft whine escapes her lips, almost unbidden, flaring the heat in her belly and then her breath hitches as he finds it. 

She moans. He keeps the pressure, the steady swirl of his fingers against her clit as his tongue journeys further, taking and tasting between her folds. The calluses on his hands catch on her skin as he grabs her hips and holds her there. 

Her fingers trail in his hair and then clench and hold him in place, urging him on for more, more — “More…”

She feels, rather than sees his smile, the huff of his breath on wet skin and he engages again, another finger joining on her clit as he swirls and licks and sucks and returns his attention to the small nub. 

Her fingers don’t let go; she never lets go, not of him. There’s something deeper that has their claws deep in the two of them. Heat flushes on her chest as Ben nudges the bond, heightening her own waves of pleasure with the effect of his own. Another whimpered moan comes from her lips as one had leaves him for the sheets -- holding them tight as he laps her dry. His tongue delves deeper, filling her slightly, but not enough, not as much as his cock, but its still here and for her and her voice deepens and falls. 

“Oh… yes…” She arches her back, pressing herself further into him. “Yes, Ben, yes.”

And it's there that Rey finds herself falling and not caring -- falling into his arms and mouth and tongue and hands and falling from the care of whatever she’s bleeding. He promised her he’d stop if he cared and she half expected him to; for whatever his wants were to not match up to his expectations, that she’d be found wanting again. 

_ Dirty scavenger, dirty, tossed away, not wanted-- _

But here in their bed, with Ben, she could let it all fall away. She was dirty, she was a mess, and it didn’t matter. They were both fractured, found by the other and brought themselves together enough before taking the other’s hand. And now they scavenged each other to rebuild what was left.  And the window into Ben’s mind was enough -- simple white, bliss, delight,  _ beautiful, perfect, mine _ .

“You taste so nice.” He grunts as he pulls her back and her body starts to shake as she comes close, her world, her focus drawn to the waves of heat on her skin and the way Ben’s hair feels beneath her hand. “You taste so good.”

His words skittered over her skin, his lips twisting at her clit as he sucked and Rey could do nothing but beg for more. “Please, please, yes. Ben, yes…”

Her sun was his tongue at her core and the moon was his hands as they work to pull her own, the bond opening and closing any gap between them -- it was her skin and his skin and her moans and noises against his tongue, his heartbeat in her ear and that rising wave that grows and grows until it's cresting over her -- them both -- His tongue moves faster and faster, licking against her, humming into her as the wave holds and pauses and Rey feels like she’ll explode from her skin if she doesn’t come. And then it's there and she’s there and he doesn’t stop, instead keeping it up so it's everything and nothing and she comes with a cry. 

She floats for a while while the wave comes down and after a moment, she opens her thighs and lets Ben go. She curls in on herself and then he’s there, kissing his way up her thighs, leaving red smeared between them and the various places where his fingers touch. And then there were his lips, lighter than lipstick, but reddened by her. They glistened with her and him and the red streaks across his cheeks. In the dim light, they’re battle scars, blood stripes earned and given between them. Rey reaches up to a spot on his cheek.

Her thumb smeared it a bit more and Rey doesn’t miss how he leans into her hand and his eyes spart and his lips part as she whispers, “Mine.”

She’s seen him bloodied like this before. But nothing compares to this. Nothing ever would, save that worship in his eyes again. Rey reaches out and Ben stills, his eyes closing just enough. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
